Entre la oscuridad y la armonía
by Vengador Innominado
Summary: Los planes de Obito Uchiha sufren un desperfecto a última hora que ponen en riesgo no sólo a él si no a todo el mundo. Naruto, Sasuke, el propio Obito y Madara, tienen que sufrir las consecuencias de ello, e intentar sobrevivir a un mundo plagado por el caos, muerte, odio y locura que alguna vez fue conocido como Equestria.


_Naruto no me pertenece; los personajes y lugar de éste, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (No creo poder escribir jamás una historia como esta)._

_My Little Pony no me pertenece; los personajes y lugar de éste, pertenecen a Lauren Faust y Hasbro._

_**Sumario: **__Los planes de Obito Uchiha sufren un desperfecto a última hora que ponen en riesgo no sólo a él si no a todo el mundo. Naruto, Sasuke, el propio Obito y Madara, tienen que sufrir las consecuencias de ello, e intentar sobrevivir a un mundo plagado por el caos, muerte, odio y locura que alguna vez fue conocido como Equestria._

_**Rating: M **__[Debido a escenas de contenido sangriento, terror psicológico, etc.]_

* * *

~o**O**0**O**o~

Parejas:

Naruto x Twilight. Con leve Naruto x Sakura

Sasuke x Hinata.

~o**O**0**O**o~

* * *

_**Entre la oscuridad y la armonía:**_

_**Por Gokussjdensetsuno45.**_

_**Preludio.**_

~o**O**0**O**o~

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, han sobrevivido a distintos acontecimientos a lo largo de sus jóvenes vidas, varios de esos momentos casi le costaron la vida a ambos; sin embargo, ellos habían logrado sobreponerse a millones de esos desafíos. Pero ahora, se dan cuenta de la espeluznante realidad, aquella flotaba disfrazada como la fría brisa de la madrugada, habían perdido la batalla. La derrota era un sentimiento amargo que sentían en su propia carne, esta había sido la última cruzada, aquella que serviría para decidir el destino del mundo que ellos protegían; pero todo resulto en vano.

Naruto únicamente pudo concentrarse en contemplar el campo de batalla, la larga extensión arenosa y desolada de la llanura donde ellos habían luchado desde hace ya varias horas transcurridas, todo lo que veía era oscuridad, conjuntamente con el suelo teñido de un añil oscuro, el más profundo añil que habría visto en su vida; además de notar la presencia de una tenue neblina. El aire mismo invitaba a la muerte, pronto les llegaría a fin de cuentas, y si se las arreglaban para salir de allí con vida, aún así terminarían sumidos en el Tsukuyomi infinito.

Finalmente, alzó la mirada, para posarla en lo alto de la montaña, como si hubiera algo interesante de ver allí, y de hecho, así era… allí en lo alto de la serranía más alta dos personas eran levemente perceptibles —era difícil, pues la luz carmesí de la luna casi parecía iluminarlos a tal punto de desaparecerse—. Dos hombres de altura similar, sin embargo, el de la cabellera más larga y añilada era por obviedad más alto y peligroso que el de cabello salvaje e indomable.

Madara Uchiha no perdía tiempo y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ahora, sus planes estaban marchando tal y como él los planeaba, era un deleite para sus oídos oír los repetidos alaridos inhumanos del Gedo Mazo proferidos desde el interior del campo de llamas que Obito había invocado para protegerle. Ambos se dedicaban únicamente a contemplar el campo de llamas carmines que envolvía a la titánica estatua de madera, mutando desde su interior, convirtiéndose conforme los segundos avanzaban, en la inmortal bestia Diez-colas.

Obito miró a Madara, como si estuviese planeando hacer algo; pero antes requiriera la ayuda de Madara Uchiha, y éste último únicamente contesto asintiendo con la cabeza una sólo vez, él le respondió nuevamente de la misma forma. Súbitamente, los dos embistieron las dos manos y dieron inicio a una serie de sellos de manos estratégicamente secuenciados, calculados y veloces. El Gedo Mazo repentinamente comenzó a soltar alaridos nuevamente, pero esta vez, eran más ahogados, más tortuosos y espantosos para aquel que los oyera, parecían chillidos infernales de alguna criatura que suplicaba por ser asesinada inmediatamente.

Naruto y Sasuke pudieron reponerse con esfuerzo, aún sentían como las piernas les dolían; pero no era algo que ellos no pudieran soportar con sus años de preparación para este tipo de situaciones catastróficas que requerían un soporte al sufrimiento. Naruto sentía terror en cada una de las células de su cuerpo, las piernas le trepidaban pero no por el espanto, sino porque el suelo había comenzado a temblar, como un terremoto gigantesco. Provenía justamente de donde estaban Madara y Obito, la complacencia de ser capaces de sentir el poder del Diez-colas en carne y hueso era un gran honor. Sonrieron con maldad al ver sus metas cada vez más cerca.

—Ah… —susurró Madara—, allí está.

—Sí —contestó Obito.

Sasuke contempló con horror, mientras sus ojos se abrían de una manera desmesurada, casi pareciendo que las pupilas se le fuesen a salir de allí. Las llamas carmesíes que abrigaban a la colosal estatua comenzaban a tomar una forma completamente distinta, ya ni siquiera parecía tener una apariencia humanoide como la tenía anteriormente, no podía describirlo con palabras exactas lo que estaba viendo, parecía una extraña masa aplanada —no tenía una forma exacta para hablar sobre ello—, notaba bultos longitudinales saliéndole en varias zonas —como filosas espinas titánicas—, y lo más característico, diez ondulaciones que se meneaban como colas… No, _eran colas, ¡Diez colas en total! _El sudor comenzó a surcar por la cara cenicienta de Sasuke conforme contemplaba la horripilante escena.

Pero súbitamente, algo ocurrió que él no se esperaba, ni mucho menos, Madara y Obito que ocurriera. El fuego se torno azul añilado, un color que era la completa oposición al rojo carmesí de hace unos momentos. Esta vez, era más potente, y más grande que hace unos momentos, el campo de batalla entero era cubierto por el tono de color que éste tenía. Inmediatamente lo observó, Obito —sobresaltado y cubriéndose de las corrientes huracanadas del clima—, se volvió hacia Madara.

—¿Qué ocurre? —exclamó.

Madara frunció el ceño.

—Me lo temía —susurró—, el poder del Diez-colas es mucho más del que yo me había imaginado, tanto que no puedo controlarlo.

Obito se sobresaltó aún más de lo que había estado hace tan solo unos momentos. Parpadeó mientras oprimía los dientes.

—¿Q-QUÉ? —exclamó.

—Lo que te estoy diciendo, Obito, es que el Diez-colas va a explotar; y nos llevará al infierno junto con él —la voz de Madara aún seguía con ese sosegado tono, aunque esta vez, sonaba más grave como si estuviera molesto—, por lo menos, se los llevará a ellos dos junto con nosotros. Ahora, ¡prepárate, Obito, porque no sé qué es lo que nos ocurrirá una vez el Gedo Mazo estalle!

—Entendido…

~o**O**0**O**o~

* * *

A muchos kilómetros de distancia de aquel lugar, la misma fría neblina era rasgada bruscamente por los tobillos de Sakura Haruno, quien marchaba con prisa hacía la lejanía, entre los diez millones de ninjas que conformaban el ejercito de «La Alianza Shinobi», ella era acompañada por dos personas muy cercanas a ella, en especial en esos momentos tan delicados, Kakashi Hatake y Sai. Los Shinobis aliados daban pasos coordinados y calculados, precisados como unos androides cuya meta estaba fijada y era una única.

Sakura estaba esperanzada, había oído cuchicheos, unos muy interesantes de oír, que llevaban una información que hacía que un sentimiento de alegría muy tenue se encendiera en lo profundo de su corazón, recordaba perfectamente ese momento cuando los oyó. En esos momentos, ella estaba realizando sus deberes como Kunoichi del cuerpo médico de la _Alianza Shinobi_, su deber en ese preciso instante consistía en atender a un herido de la Aldea de las rocas; cuando allí, detrás de ella, una conversación entre dos hombres que ella no conocía fue claramente audible por ella.

«¿Has oído sobre Sasuke Uchiha», le había preguntado el primero de éstos, quien pertenecía a la Aldea de las nubes.

«Sí, ¿no fue él fue quien atacó a Lord Raikage?», el segundo —que pertenecía a la misma aldea— le preguntó de vuelta al de las nubes.

«Sí, fue él»

Sakura en ese momento, recordaba, haber arrugado el ceño. La reputación de Sasuke en estos momentos no era sino la de un criminal buscado en todo el mundo, un paria de la sociedad por sus múltiples fechorías que había infringido durante la pasada _Cumbre de los Cinco Kages_, donde atentó contra las vidas de éstos y además, donde aniquiló a Danzō Shimura. Sasuke Uchiha era aborrecido por todo el mundo Shinobi por ello, era tachado de terrorista y criminal; aún así, tres personas se preocupaban por él —ella, Naruto y Kakashi.

«Pues, he oído de por allí, que el criminal de Sasuke Uchiha, está ayudando a Naruto Uzumaki».

Cuando Sakura escuchó aquellas últimas palabras de parte de aquel ninja, sintió una calidez recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, la más sosegada calidez que jamás había sentido en su vida. Ella sonrió en esos momentos y sintió ganas de dejar salir las lágrimas por la alegría de escuchar esas maravillosas noticias. No había sido sino hasta ahora, que finalmente las dejo escapar, disfrazándolas con la súbita lluvia que de pronto comenzó a caer encima de ellos, aunque luego las secó con su brazo derecho, no quería dejar que nadie la viera actuar como una muchacha debilucha. Finalmente sus esperanzas de verse nuevamente como el Equipo que alguna vez fueron, comenzaban a renovarse otra vez.

«Naruto, Sasuke, espérenme… Cuando lleguemos allá, vamos a demostrarles que es lo que podemos hacer nosotros, _el Equipo Siete.» _

Sakura estaba plenamente segura de ello, tenía el augurio de que lo que sobreviniera en el mañana sería hermoso, ellos regresarían a aquellos días de la infancia, realizando misiones tontas de Rango D que implicaban a Tora, sacar basura y demás; aún así, ella estaba también dispuesta a soportar las tontas tareas, con tal de estar con los dos muchachos que honraba como si fuesen sus hermanos… Incluso, empezó a sospechar algo que implicaba a Naruto en ello. Él siempre había estado allí, en los buenos momentos así como en los malos, brindándole todo su apoyo, y ella siempre había pensado únicamente en Sasuke… Quizás, cuando esta guerra acabará, le diera una oportunidad al muchacho.

Sin embargo; aquellas esperanzas sucumbieron conjuntamente con su esperanzada sonrisa inmediatamente. Justamente cuando estaban a tan sólo unos metros de allí, antes de que ella siquiera alcanzará a gritar el nombre de sus dos añorados compañeros, escuchó un estruendo casi ensordecedor, y a lo lejos de allí, sus ojos jades como la esperanza se tiñeron de un tono más sombrío del mismo color al captar un enorme torbellino ígneo añilado alzarse por lo alto de los cielos. _Justamente aquel era el lugar donde Sasuke y Naruto habían sido avistados luchando juntos. _Prontamente se volvió hacia los ninja sensores; ellos deberían ser capaces de sentir el chakra de ése par de idiotas; pero cuando sus ojos suplicantes de respuesta miraron a uno de los ninja sensores de la Aldea de la roca… _Él negó con la cabeza. _La realidad le asestó un golpe doloroso a Sakura en su ya de por sí lastimado corazón por todos los años de la tragedia del Equipo Siete…

_Sasuke estaba muerto. _

_Naruto estaba muerto. _

_El Equipo Siete jamás se reuniría._

_Jamás reirían juntos nuevamente._

_Jamás._

_Jamás…_

_Jamás…_

La tenebrosidad de la noche, súbitamente se le antojó como si se tornase más intensa conforme los segundos progresaban, hasta que finalmente; todo quedo a oscuras.

Kakashi oyó un ruido proviniendo de su derecha. Prontamente, dirigió su atención hacia allí, reconoció el cabello rosado corto y el rostro inmaculado de Sakura Haruno, su alumna. Él corrió hacía ella y la sacudió, gritó su nombre varias veces «¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡SAKURA!» _pero ella no reaccionaba_, no había vestigio alguno de movimiento de parte de ella. Él se aseguró de que ella siguiera respirando… Por lo menos parecía seguir respirando; pero no se despertaba. Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió, el darse cuenta que Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha habían fallecido allí, había sido demasiado para ella, Sakura Haruno estaba en un estado comatoso y él no tenía idea de si algún día despertaría.

La Alianza Shinobi había triunfado… _Pero, para los shinobi pertenecientes a la Aldea de la Hoja, la victoria les había salido sombría y trágica._

~o**O**0**O**o~

* * *

En algún otro lugar, Naruto despertó con dificultad.

La cabeza le daba vueltas como un molinete y parecía pesarle una tonelada; además de atormentarle un penetrante dolor de cabeza. No era sólo eso, el estomago se le revolvía y acalambraba como si hubiera comido algo en mal estado, las náuseas no demoraron en surgir en la garganta del chico, mientras percibía como los fluidos intestinales subían por su esófago hasta llegar a la boca.

Vomitó. La boca le sabía a un horripilante sabor amargo, producto de la comida digerida hace horas. Se limpió los fluidos que había quedado en sus labios y se irguió. Las piernas le vacilaban y por un instante casi parecía que iba a caerse al suelo; pero al final, pudo quedarse de pie. Súbitamente, se dio cuenta de que todo había cambiado. Ya no estaba en una extensa, árida y desolada sabana, sino en un pequeño pueblo; pero éste parecía estar hecho pedazos, como si barbaros la hubieran asaltado de pronto. Los techos destrozados, las puertas abiertas cerrándose solas por el viento que soplaba. No había rastro de que alguien viviera allí. Además, el cielo era completamente diferente, era carmesí, el carmesí más letal que Naruto hubiera visto en su vida.

Demoró unos instantes contemplando el lugar, dando vueltas su cabeza, observando con detenimiento cada esquina. Era un lugar horripilante de estar; sin embargo, una duda surgió que incordiaba su mente… «¿Dónde está Sasuke?»

~o**O**0**O**o~

_La súbita falla de los planes de Madara Uchiha y Obito Uchiha trae a Naruto en medio de un lugar dominado por el pandemonio. _

_Él, invadido por la preocupación, únicamente puede pensar: ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Mientras que no se imagina el horror que su mejor amigo está a punto de presenciar._

_Próximamente: Riesgo constante._

~o**O**0**O**o~


End file.
